Te Amo, Te Quiero, Te Adoro
by Espresso Yourself
Summary: Antonio reflects on his relationship with Berwald at three periods in his lifetime.
1. Te Amo

_Author's Note: Hello there, Rat Jam at your service. Today I am going to talk to y'all about a little something called 'prejudice'. 'Prejudice' is when you judge someone or something before you know it or have given it a chance. As I've had to do many times because people utterly refuse to take me and this pairing seriously, I will justify myself to you before you ask._

_Pairing: Sweden/Spain_

_Justification based on history, personality, and geography:_

_Personality: Sweden intimidates everyone. Even Finland is initially afraid of him, and stays quite fearful. Sweden, however tough and scary he may look, is really a playful, mild, nice guy on the inside. Does anyone take the time to know him for him? Not really. So, he's left judged as a scary guy and doesn't really have anyone particularly close to him.  
>Spain, on the other hand, is cheerful, relaxed, and passionate. The passion is typically expressed through his culture; namely, dance (flamenco, sevillanas, etc.). However, he is undeniably oblivious.<br>From this perspective:  
>Playful goes with cheerful.<br>Relaxed goes with mild.  
>Nice is counterbalanced with passion.<br>So, while they are not all the same, they have enough similarities to get along well and enough differences to keep things interesting. Now, the oblivious and intimidating comes into play here. Since everyone only notices how scary Sweden is, he needs someone oblivious enough to see through his exterior and get to know the lovely person on the inside. Who is this person? Spain._

_History: Sweden and Spain have quite the history together and very positive present-day relations. Their history includes having the two most well-known and influential botanists (Carl Lynnaeus and Celestino Mutis), an affair between an ambassador and a queen in the seventeenth century, a successful trade partnership that began around the same time, and an ever-growing affinity for the other's culture. There are at least six Swedish Universities in Spain and many Swedish companies have bases in Spain. The Crown Princess Victoria of Sweden and the King of Spain are said to have the great potential to work magnificently with one another, having many similar interests and ways of presenting themselves. The trade between both countries has been growing steadily each year since the 1990's and each year the number of Spanish tourists in Sweden and Swedish tourists in Spain increase, as well as the permanent residents in the countries. Spanish food is often praised in Sweden and you will see people finishing off their dinners with a lovely bottle of Spanish wine. Lastly, and perhaps most importantly for those who base pairings off of history, the relationship of Sweden and Spain has been described as 'friendly and intense, if not very passionate.'_

_Geography: Think if would for a moment of all the pairings that are considered 'canon' or at least are popular. Take UsUk for instance and compare it to Sweden/Spain. At least Sweden and Spain are allocated on the same continent._

_Now after a long author's note, please, enjoy, and I ask you to indulge me and keep an open mind as you read._

Te Amo

Antonio hiked across the foreign terrain, his breathing heavy. His shoulders were slightly tensed and despite the cool atmosphere of Stockholm, a sweat had formed upon his brow. Spain had been instructed by his ambassador to better acquaint himself with Sweden. Antonio knew of course that the ambassador was greatly infatuated with Queen Cristina, Berwald's monarch, and to be assured that their affair went smoothly, it was essential that the two nations become friends.

As it so happened, Sweden and Spain had taken to each other immediately; each one regarded the other with curiosity and the desire to learn. Antonio could feel the faint echo of an eased grin come to his face as he recalled this fact. The Swede had at first seemed aloof and not personable; though it had proven to be mere shyness as the time passed and they became more comfortable with one another. Spain would react with ease to every whim of Berwald's and he would reciprocate that kindness. Why, at that moment, Antonio was acting on Sweden's desires.

Though he knew not why, Berwald requested of the Mediterranean man to climb a hill in the early morn and await him there. Antonio had of course complied, though he was beginning to have second thoughts about waking up so early and trekking up a hill in a foreign land. _Vamos, Antonio,_ he thought to himself in an encouraging manner,_ you are almost to the top._ He stopped for a breath and allowed the predawn air to cool him before proceeding with the last section of his walk.

As he arrived at the top, he immediately knew why Berwald had instructed him to come up. Spain was able to see all of Stockholm from where he stood. The view invigorated him and his easy grin turned to a broad smile.

"You like it?" came the familiar, deep rumble. Spain whipped around and saw Sweden standing near a tree not far from the hill's eastern face. His demeanor suggested that he was quite sullen and violent; but Antonio ignored the way his body prejudiced his true emotions. Instead, to those intense blue eyes the Spaniard looked. They were tranquil and content as they swept over the city of Stockholm before meeting with Spain's own for but a moment.

"You startled me," Antonio needlessly informed Berwald. "How long have you been up here, waiting?"

"Not long," the blond replied nonchalantly. "I wanted to show you my capital." He beckoned Spain to the eastern side. "Come watch the sunrise - it is beautiful coming over Stockholm." Spain did as he was told and trotted to Sweden's side. For a long while they stood and awaited the glorious arrival of the sun. When it at last came to them as a single pale ray followed by an outburst of golden light, bronzing what few clouds there were, Spain fully realized what a wondrous new relationship he had. He glanced at Berwald who seemed an angel crown with light and quietly stated,

"Te amo, Berwald." When he received a confused glance in reply, Antonio took a moment to explain, "It means 'I love you'. It is what you say to your friends." Berwald gazed back at the waking town silently. Again there was a prolonged silence as they looked out to the land and the light. Antonio, however, swore he heard Berwald mumble softly in reply, "Te amo, Antonio."

_Translations:_

"_Vamos, Antonio," – Spanish – "Let's go, Antonio"_

"_Te amo" – Spanish – Informal, friendly version of "I love you"_


	2. Te Quiero

_Author's Note: Yo, Rat Jam here again. Next short chapter at your service. Stay **open-minded.**_

Te Quiero

The deliciously musty scent of perspiration filled the room to its capacity. Clothing was strewn across the room and the white sheets were tousled from the night's activity. Not a single consequence of their actions weighed on their minds; it was not possible, after so much desire and contentment, to feel a sense of impending distress. Berwald sat on his knees; Antonio was atop him, nearly straddling his thighs. The Spaniard's finders were tangled in sweaty golden hair as he pulled Sweden closer to his chest. Each breath the latter let out sent a delightful shiver trailing up Spain's spine. He bent his neck to kiss the top of his head lightly. Pale hands hugged a tanned body closer and ran from the small to the middle of his back. Nothing was necessary for them except for the reassurance of contact. Instinctively, their bodies found what they desired through that contact; mentally, however, they sought comfort elsewhere.

Sweden's blue eyes swept over Spain's body in a revering manner, as if Antonio were sacred. He looked into the adoring green eyes that were watching him and decided; Spain was an angel. And as the Mediterranean man gently caressed Berwald's cheek, he knew that he was thinking the same thing.

"Te quiero, Berwald," Spain murmured with unbelievable levels of love. The phrase had been thrown about often that night, in the heat their passion, however this time it was meant differently. His tone revealed that much. Sweden wondered a moment if it was odd that this was the first time he believed it. Without thinking on it further, he simply replied,

"Te quiero, Antonio."

_Translations:_

"_Te quiero" – Spanish – Romantic version of "I love you", literal translation is "I want you" but more used in terms of love between partners._


	3. Te Adoro

_Author's Note: Rat Jam here. Thanks for reading. Stay **open-minded.**_

Te Adoro

At what was perhaps the most important moment of his life, Antonio could do nothing but stare blankly at the television, as if it were merely announcing white noise. He glanced away from it and to the kitchen where, now paralyzed from the statement, stood Berwald. A knife was perched precariously in his hand; he had been chopping vegetables the day his life was changed forever. Slowly his gaze shifted from his work and met Antonio's in the other room. From his green eyes leaked tears that represented a struggle to stay together since the seventeenth century. It had taken one word; legal.

In the next heartbeat, Berwald and Antonio had met each other halfway across the room. The Spaniard sobbed into his arms and the Swede found that he himself couldn't hold back tears. Amidst the tempest of years' worth of emotions, there was nothing to be said that hadn't been already except perhaps a simple phrase representative of the simplest of life's more complicated aspects; devotion.

"Te adoro, Berwald," Antonio whispered freely, looking up to his lover through a smile to rival all others.

"Te adoro, Antonio," came the deep-throated reply. Nothing needed to be said or done after that moment; for it was just the two of them in one another's arms that mattered.

_Translations:_

"_Te adoro" – Spanish – Romantic, devoted version of "I love you". Not used between a boyfriend and girlfriend; used between couples that have been married for a long time._


End file.
